Even the Sweetest Sixteenth is a Little Bitter
by miixaoo
Summary: Miley's sweet sixteen!


**I'm not really sure what this oneshot is suppose to really be about. I only had the vision of her watching that video and then the rest I kinda just let the rest play out on its own. I guess you can say thats what my mind dreams up. My mind's a weird place so excuse it. I'm not really sure if I like the way this turned out... but I'll let you guys be the judge of that.**

**Not really a niley... its more of a jb/miley friendship thingy with some niley I guess. But anyways... I won't keep you much longer with my babbling...**

* * *

_No he doesn't love you baby, not like I did._

_Oh what's the point. _

_You're my destiny._

Pause. Rewind. Play.

_You're my destiny._

Pause. Rewind. Play.

_Destiny_

Did I hear that correctly? I could have sworn the lyrics said 'you're not listening', nowhere in the song does it ever mention the word destiny.

_You're my destiny._

No. I must be suffering from premature hearing lost. Yeah. That's the reason. All those high pitched screams must have finally gotten to me and I was sadly losing my hearing at the tender age of sixteen. But just to be on the safe side, I'll just listen to it one more time… with some earphones.

Searching around the my computer desk, I looked for those pesky white things that made my ears hurt. They were absolutely needed in this desperate time, and when I couldn't find them on my desk I started to rummage in my oversized purse. Frustrated that I was able to find just about everything but what I was ultimately trying to find, I threw the bag onto the ground which in turn caused me to see something white lying just under my black and white armchair. AH HA! Getting on my hands and knees, I pulled them out before practically tripping over my own feet to get back to my macbook.

Settling back into the chair, I plugged them in before pressing play again.

_You're my destiny._

Hmmm… there it was again. It can't be, it's just not possible. Not possible at all. He was always so careful, he wouldn't just slip up like that after all this time.

I decided that my mind was just playing tricks on me. Yep, it was trying to get me to over-analyze things once again. But I wasn't going to fall prey to my mind's ways to try to entertain itself. Nope. I was definitely too smart for that. Too smart…

Taking the earphones out, I decided that it was time to start getting ready for the American Music Awards. Today, I was going to be performing on a stage in front of people like Alicia Keys and Rihanna. I had to be prepared. There was no room for mistake tonight, everything had to be perfect. Oh, and it might so happen to be my sweet sixteen too. It was a big day in more than just one way. I shouldn't be sitting in my closet watching youtube videos, I had more important things to worry about.

Looking at the screen of my macbook, I stared at the frozen image of him playing his guitar, looking so carefree. Smiling to myself, I remembered why I had felt so strongly about that boy in the first place. After a minute or two of just staring at his face, I finally managed to move the white arrow over the x to close out the window, hesitating just slightly.

Glancing at the clock, I decided that playing the video once more wouldn't hurt. I still had plenty of time.

"Miley!"

Crap. Rushing, I stopped the video before hastily trying to close out the window and just my luck, the stupid computer decides that now would be the perfect time to take its good ol' time. Stupid mac! You're suppose to not have problems like PC's.

"Oh there you are. I was calling you but I guess you didn't hear me."

Slamming my laptop closed, I turned around to face my best friend. Trying to look casual. "Oh hey Mandy! Sorry, I had my music on and I guess I didn't hear you."

Please believe me. Please believe me. Just this once…

"Hmmm…" she smirked at me.

Crap. She didn't believe me.

"Well your mom says that Ryan will be here to do your hair soon and that you should meet them in the dressing room."

Or maybe she did.

"Ok thanks Manderz." I started walking towards the door, thankful that she didn't question anything.

"Oh hey Milerz?" Cringing, I stopped just a few steps from the door. I really needed to stop jinxing myself.

I spun around, "Yeah?"

"Would you mind if I used your computer to check my email real quick? I wanted to check how my schedule with the Beach Girlz is for this week."

"Oh… well. You see here." Come on Milez… come up with a good excuse. "It's broken."

She had a look on her face that told me she wasn't buying it. "It's broken?"

"Yeah. I thought Macs were suppose to be perfect but I guess it was just too good to be true." I sighed, trying to add emphasis.

She cocked an eyebrow, looking at me questioning. Don't make eye contact. She'll see right through you. "But I thought you said you just had your music on."

"Oh…" I'm really not good at this lying bit. "Well… um…"

She took a step toward my desk, reaching out to open my laptop. "Wait no!"

She turned around to face me, a grin on her face. Crap. She was testing me. "Is there something you're hiding from me?"

"What? Pshh…" I waved a hand around nonchalantly. "No, I never keep anything from you. Do you not trust me?"

"No." She answered, causing me to momentarily go blank at her answer which gave her the time she needed to successfully open my laptop up.

Breaking out of my trance, I practically ran her over trying to stop her. "Wait! Mandy! Don't do it!"

But it was too late, she already saw everything she needed to see. "Jonas Brothers eh?"

She gave me a questioning look which I interpreted as 'why are you wasting your time over those jerks'. Sighing, I closed my laptop again. "Look. Before you say anything else, I was just curious. I wanted to see how they were doing just in case I accidentally bump into them tonight."

She gave me a pointed look, obviously telling me that she knew there was something else to it. But thankfully she didn't push for an answer. "Fine, I'll let it go. But only because it's your birthday and the birthday girl should not be upset on her special day."

I smiled, linking my arms with hers. "Let's go get my hair and makeup done."

I couldn't help but feel a little gloomy today, on my real sweet sixteen. Sitting in the chair while getting my hair done, I closed out reality by listening to my Ipod. But I wasn't truly listening to the song. Instead I was thinking about today, the today that happened a year ago.

A year. Just one whole year.

Exactly three hundred and sixty-five days ago, I was headlining my own tour. Every arena I played sold out in just minutes and I was the biggest teen star to ever break records that were previously set by legends. But even though I was working on my fifteenth birthday, I couldn't be happier. I was surrounded by people who I loved and loved me back, or so I thought, and there was nothing in the world that would have made that day better. I was living in a perfect world. But that was surely outlived.

I was naïve to think nothing could change.

I was only proven correct the moment I took a step out of that black limo. Putting on a smile, I stepped onto the red carpet, the flashes of cameras immediately going off. The only thing I heard was my name being called from all different directions and even though this was probably about the millionth time this has happened, it was all still overwhelming. I mean I was only a sixteen year old girl!

Ushered down the red carpet by my manager, with my mom and sister trailing behind me, I stopped at all the right places to take pictures and do some brief interviews. At one point the carpet was backed up and I was able to finally slow down and catch my breath, giving my cheeks a break from all the smiling I was doing.

"Don't look back."

"Huh?" I gave my sister a confused look, seeing her gaze focused on something behind me. I was just about to turn around when she stopped me.

"I don't think you want to see them."

Oh. It finally dawned on me who she was talking about, which only bought my mood down even more. But I shouldn't be like this. Today was my birthday and I was at an award show with all my friends. This should be one of the happiest moments of my life and three guys should not be the reason why I was wallowing in self-pity.

"Okay Miley, this way." I heard my manager say, pulling lightly on my arm. It was my turn on the platform. I took a deep breath, plastering on my biggest smile before turning around just in time to see the retreating forms of three curly haired boys. Well two curly haired and one straight-ironed haired boys. They were making their way down the rest of the carpet and into the building, never once looking back.

Where was Taylor when I needed her? She would surely be willing to wallow with me.

Finishing the rest of my duties on the carpet, I finally was able to stop smiling and make my way inside to my seat. They were already seated in their seats and since my own was across the auditorium from theirs, like we planned, I was forced to walk right in front of them. Thankfully my phone rang and I was able to be distracted from their glares, or lack thereof.

"Hello?" I answered, latching onto my phone for dear life.

"Hey. I just saw you on TV and you look amazing."

I couldn't help the wide smile that spread across my face at the sound of his soothing voice. I looked like a stupid little love struck girl, but I just couldn't help it. "Thanks Justin. You don't know how much I needed to hear that right now."

Walking a little quicker, I practically fell into my seat, that stupid grin still permanently on my face. Looking up, I saw my mom gesturing for me to hang up. Releasing a defeated sigh, I reluctantly said goodbye, handing my phone back to my older sister.

Being one of the first celebrities to walk down the red carpet, I was able to watch everyone walk in which meant that almost everyone came up to say happy birthday before taking their own seats. But the one person I was really waiting to see was the only other girl who knew what I had went through, the only difference was she wasn't sworn to secrecy. I watched the entrance intently, waiting to see a glimpse of the curly blonde hair occasionally letting my eyes dart over to a certain curly head, wondering what was running through his mind at the moment. After what felt like forever, she finally made her way in and practically sprinted by the guys to get to me, the both of us throwing our arms around each other like our life depended on it.

I pulled back, smiling. "Hey."

"Happy Birthday!"

Chuckling at her enthusiasm, I suddenly didn't feel so defenseless now that she was here. I wasn't so alone when it came to the fight between this team or that team. "Thank you. How are you holding up?"

She shrugged, clearly not wanting to make it seem like the breakup phased her. "It's whatever."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats."

We took that as our cue to stop talking and take out seats. She was only about three seats away from me so it wasn't that hard. Plus we ended up rearranging our managers so that we sat right next to each other, we needed all the support we could get tonight and it was easier to goof off and dance along to performances that way. It was always more fun when you weren't the only one doing it. People often looked at you like you were crazy, I've learned from experience.

We both watched as Christina left the stage, immediately replaced by the host Jimmy Kimmel. I sucked in a breath at the mention of Joe and Taylor and glanced over to my right. She didn't nearly seem as affected as she should be, which should be a good thing. I cracked a smile at the mention of the twenty-seven second phone call, but it quickly faded when my name fell out of his mouth. I chanced a look over to the far right side of seats, but they didn't seem to be affected by his joke. Of course. They don't have to be affected because it's not like their fans would ever turn their backs on them, if anything Jimmy Kimmel would be the one feeling the wrath of JB fans, well just the extreme JB fans.

I felt a light squeeze on my arm and glanced up to see Taylor smiling at me, putting me at ease and we both settled in to watch the awards show. It wasn't long before Taylor was summoned to go backstage to prepare for her performance and I was both excited and nervous for her.

I watched as she wore her heart on her sleeve, finally showing her true emotions for the first time tonight. I couldn't help but want to cry for her, she looked so broken during the performance. But I must admit, this was the first time I've seen her put so much emotion behind her words. The moment she was done, I looked at my manager before getting up to go backstage. I wanted to be there for Taylor. Sitting in her dressing room, I silently watched as she cried before I had to leave her to get ready for my own performance.

Breathe. In. Out. In. Out.

This was definitely not the right time to start hyperventilating. I focused on breathing as I got my hair done, running the routine in my head to make sure I didn't forget a step. It wasn't long until a knock on my door led me to my doom. Okay well maybe I was being a little overdramatic. Begrudgingly, I got out of the chair, giving myself a once over in the mirror before walking out to be greeted by a smiling Mandy.

"Good luck okay! Have fun. You'll be fine." she told me before I had to take my place in the audience.

I didn't dare look to see if he was still sitting in the audience, I didn't want to know if they had hid backstage once again or if they were actually going to be watching me. I was already nervous enough, I didn't need to add to it. Gray hair, I swear I was gonna prematurely get gray hair at this rate. I had to sit through my dad's introduction, wringing my hands around the microphone until I heard the beginning of the song and all the nervousness flew out the window. This was normal to me, being on stage was where I was most comfortable. I could do it.

Halfway through the performance I glanced to my left, only to see a couple seat fillers. I should have known. My mind started to wonder, thinking back. This time last year I was embarrassingly receiving fifteen single, red roses one by one on stage and then an even bigger bouquet of roses at the end of the show. How things can change in a blink of an eye, I would never know. But I was definitely thankful when the song was over and I was able to go backstage, only to be greeted with singing and a huge cake. Yet again, I was reminded of this time last year when I was greeted by a cake on stage and everyone, and I mean everyone sang happy birthday to me, not just a couple of friends and my parents.

I smiled for the camera that was in my face as a couple of my girl friends surrounded me. A little ways behind the camera man, I saw three pairs of eyes starring and out of impulse I started to point but dropped my hand as fast as I could. They weren't making a move to come towards me, so I had to act indifferent to them. If only for my sake. I had to make them think that I wasn't affected by them anymore. They were nothing, and at the same time everything, to me and I was simply another girl to them. Just someone who was in the same production company to them.

Funny how these things work out. Disney was my place. I was the top princess. But the second they step into the picture and I was suddenly forgotten. A line was drawn straight through the middle of the company, and it was time for others to choose them or me. It couldn't be both, it had to be one or the other and it seemed as I was trailing behind in numbers of supporters. Granted I was still the top princess. There were just three new, more important princes in the kingdom and they chose two best friends to climb up the social hierarchy with them, to one day take over my place. Funny in deed.

Finishing off a piece of cake, I made it back into the audience in time to see Taylor accept her award. I smiled, beyond happy for her. She definitely deserved that award. I watched the rest of the ceremony, my mind only halfway there, the other half thinking of happier times. That's what I hated most about being at the same events, they always made me so nostalgic. It was sickening. I always ended up going home afterwards just to put on some pjs, curl up in a blanket with a tub of ben and jerry's, and watch a sappy love movie.

Feeling a presence beside me, I broke out of my memories to see Taylor returning back to her seat beside me. I smiled, giving her a congratulatory hug before hearing Ashley's name being announced. This only meant one thing: Jonas Brothers. They won everything, it didn't even surprise me anymore. But even though I was bitter towards them, they really did deserve everything they won.

I tried to focus on something else, anything but what was going on on stage. I didn't need to randomly burst out into tears. There were too many witnesses around. It was even more difficult when I had to endure four minutes of their song. But I was happy that they looked like they were enjoying themselves, whether or not they really were was questionable. I looked over at Taylor when they walked over to our side.

"Did they really just do that?" She nodded. "Huh… they have more guts than I thought they did."

We both started giggling at my comment, breathing a sigh of relief when they were done. They never returned back to their seats for the remainder of the show, and I was kinda thankful for that. I was able to enjoy the rest of the awards in peace, without any reminders of them. I had already filled up my quota of reminiscing today.

When it came to an end, I took my time hugging everyone goodbye, giving Taylor a longer hug than everybody else. I think she needed it. Making my way out to be golf-carted back to the black SUV waiting for me in an adjoining parking lot, I looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of some curly headed guys but no such luck, which was really for the better. My parents had already gone home in a separate car, leaving me with Brandi. She gave me a supportive smile. If anyone knew anything about what I went through, it was her.

Climbing into the car, I rested my head against the window, staring up at the night sky. I couldn't help but wish I was back on the farm. I would have been able to see the stars shining. We drove through the streets of L.A., trying to get back on the interstate, passing by the House of Blues on the way. We just so happened to be stopped by a red light right in front of it and my curiosity got the better of me so I turned to look at the entrance, seeing a line of girls wrapping around the building.

They were having a free concert there which was just like them, always giving back to their fans. I heard they had asked a couple of their friends to come join them on stage. But I wasn't one of those friends. I was never asked to join them. Turning back around in my seat, I kept my eyes on the road in front. But just as the light turned green and the driver let the brake go, I stupidly glanced in the rearview mirror.

"Brandi, I have to do something before we go home."

She turned towards me, a look of confusion on her face. "What?"

"Just drop me off at the next light and call mom and dad and tell them I had to make a quick stop. I won't be long, I promise. I just didn't get to say goodbye to someone."

She turned around to look for whoever I was talking about when she saw the line of girls. Recognition dawned on her and she turned around, giving me a wary look. "Miles…"

"I promise I won't be long. Just a quick goodbye and then I'll be back in the car." I was begging. "Thirty minutes. An hour tops!"

I heard her take a deep breath, contemplating my request. "Fine…" She gave in, but the look on her face said otherwise. I knew she was just trying to protect me. "If you aren't back in this car in an hour I will make you regret going in there in the first place."

A smile broke across my face as she told the driver to turn around, coming to a stop at the corner in front of the venue. I reached for the handle of the door before Brandi interrupted me. "Remember Miles. An hour and then I'm calling dad."

I nodded, stepping out onto the streets. I hoped the line of girls would be too excited to notice me, but just to be on the safe side I pulled my hair to the side to hide my face and scurried to the security guard in front of the door.

"Excuse me." I waited for him to turn around, my back to the line of girls. When his face flashed with a sign of recognition, I put a finger up to my lips hoping he understood. "I don't want anyone knowing I'm here."

He nodded. "How can I help you miss?"

"I was wondering if there was any way I could get inside. I'm not staying for the entire show, I just need to check on something and then I'll leave."

He gave me another nod, personally ushering me towards the door, gaining a groan of disapproval from the line behind us. Walking me all the way up to a closed off balcony, he told me that no one was allowed up here and that I wouldn't be bothered before leaving to go back to his post. Trying to stay out of sight from any wondering eyes, I stayed as far away from the railing as I could. They had just finished their first song and was introducing Demi onto the stage to join them.

There was that feeling again. The feeling that I was once again being replaced. I knew I shouldn't be torturing myself like this. I wasn't suppose to have them in my life in any shape or form, but I couldn't help it. Even though they probably didn't remember the promise they made last year, I still did.

We were all suppose to spend my sweet sixteen together, and this was the only way we could actually do that. Even if they weren't really aware that they were. This was my way of spending my sixteenth birthday with them. Up here, alone, in a dark and empty balcony, watching as they had fun with their friends.

A noise behind me made me turn around. "Hey! You're not suppose to be up here."

I knew that voice. "Shh… Frankie. It's me, Miley."

"Miley!" Even in the dark I could see his eyes sparkle. He ran over to me, leaving a second person by the door as he threw his arms around me. Man, how I've missed this little boy. "Madison this is the one I tell you about."

Madison. Must be Demi's little sister. "Wait. What are you doing here? Does mom and dad know? I should go tell them I found you!"

I tightened my grip around him, stopping him from running off. "Wait Frankie! No one can know I was here. You got it?" I looked up at Madison as I told him that, hoping she could keep a secret. "Please. None of you can tell anyone I was here. Okay?"

Frankie looked a little sad, but he nodded in understanding, they both did. "You guys should go back to your parents. They are probably wondering where you two ran off too."

I gave him another hug before sending them on their way, hoping and praying I could trust them. Looking back over the railing, I could see a tiny part of the backstage area. I watched as Frankie and Madison made their way back over there. I couldn't really see what they were doing, but Denise was pointing to the balcony.

Great. I should have known better than to trust two eight year olds. You don't understand what a secret was at that age, I should have known. I was the worst blabber at eight, and I was still the worst blabber even at sixteen. The guys must have somehow overheard them because I saw Nick's head whip towards the balcony, squinting his eyes to see a little clearer. Panicking, I ended up running down the stairs and out the doors to the waiting car, somehow never tripping in these heels. I practically jumped back in the car, my chest heaving. "Go!"

"I take it it didn't end so well. Did you say something to upset them or did they say something?"

"I don't know." I answered, trying to catch my breath. "I didn't talk to them."

"What?" I looked over to see a bewildered look on her face. "You were in there for over an hour, don't think I wasn't keeping track, and you didn't talk to them?"

I shook my head. "I thought you said you were going to say goodbye. I let you go thinking you four would either resolve everything or end it all together."

"That wasn't my intention. I just wanted to spend my birthday with them in some way or another." She was silent, a look of remorse on her face. "Don't look at me that way."

I turned my attention back out the window, watching as the buildings passed by. After awhile I heard my phone start vibrating and watched out of the corner of my eye as Brandi picked it up. "Hello."

"Oh hi Denise." Of course, it was their mom who would be the person to call.

"Miley?" She glanced over to me but I just shook my head. We've gone so long without contact, why stop the cycle now. "She's not available right now. Is there something you want me to tell her?"

"Okay, I will. Thank you for the birthday wishes." She hung up, turning towards me. "She says happy birthday."

"I figured that much."

Brandi ran a hand through my hair, putting an arm over my shoulders. "She also said she went up to get you to join everyone backstage but you had already left. She wished you would have stayed."

I didn't say anything. Their mom might have wanted me to stay, but her opinion didn't really count. I kept my eyes glued to the window, not really noticing anything. I didn't even realize I had started crying until I felt Brandi wipe away the tears. She knew. It was going to be one of those nights. I was almost positively certain there would be a carton of ben and jerry's waiting for me at home.

Arriving home, I went straight to my room. No ben and jerry's tonight. I changed out of my dress and into some sweats, wrapping my comforter around me. I went out to my balcony, barely making out the stars in the sky, but it was better than nothing. Checking my phone one last time, I made sure I had no missed alerts before putting it on the table beside me. I knew none of them would call or text, even if it was my birthday. But I couldn't help but hope that they would prove me wrong.

Settling myself into the seat, I turned my Ipod on, relaxing to the voice of none other than Taylor Swift. It was kinda ironic that I was listening to one of her songs, "Breathe" to be specific. Funny how the song was so relatable to me at this moment in time.

I stared across the lawn to the white house across the street, the house I had spent so much time in. I practically lived there most days. Closing my eyes, I focused on the lyrics of the song, silent tears making their way down my face. How I wished that just for one night everything was okay again, that I was only turning fifteen today. If only for a night.

Opening my eyes, I looked to the top window on the right side of the house with the blue curtains in the window, or at least it use to have blue curtains in the window. I use to sit in this same exact spot every night on the phone, staring at the window. Except the only difference was that there use to be a boy who stared back at me, but not tonight. Tonight it was empty, like it has been for weeks now and nothing I could do could bring that family back into that house, back into my life.

That family was now a part of my past, and that was where they are suppose to be. In my past. But they would also always be a part of my future, even if they didn't want to be. They helped make me what I am and therefore they would always be present somewhere in my life.

_And we know,_

_It's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break_

The glowing screen of my phone caught my attention, making me break out of my 'wallow in self-pity' mode. Picking it up, I read the text.

"Happy Birthday Miles. We still love you."

I scoffed. Their parents probably put them up to it. Eleven months. Fifteen Days. Two hours. Something-odd minutes. That was the last time we ever had a civil conversation with each other, and it didn't count because it was during the concert. It wasn't believable that they meant what they sent.

My phone lit up again. "We're sorry for breaking all the promises."

Cute. Quoting their own lyrics. "We mean it. We still love you."

Against my own will, I actually smiled at that one. Stupid Miley, don't fall back into their charming ways. But I couldn't help it. I was tied to them and nothing could severe the line that held the four of us together.

"We promise."

_Never a clean break_

_No one here to save me._

Never a clean break. That was definitely the truth. Turning off my Ipod, I grabbed my phone, bundled up in my comforter, and made my way back into my room. Crawling into bed, I snuggled under the covers. Happy sweet sixteen, maybe next year will be different.

At least I hoped it would be.

* * *

**I still don't really know exactly what the plot was suppose to be, whether or not they were suppose to make up or not. lol But tell me what you think about it! It will make me less nervous about having people read it. My writing is a little different... it made me have anxiety attacks. So if you didn't like it, tell me. It will help me in the end.**

**So I'm going to visit my brother and sisters for Christmas, which means a lot of babysitting. I was thinking about writing another story. I just don't know what I could write about. So if you have any story ideas... send them my way!**


End file.
